


warm

by augustbyers



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, drabble - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Softness, and link's in love, just... softness, zelda gets some well deserved rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbyers/pseuds/augustbyers
Summary: link takes zelda to his house in hateno after they defeat the calamity





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at silentkorok on tumblr!! :D i hope you enjoy

“So… this is your home.” 

Link watched her profile, the way the light caught and held the pull of her lips. 100 years of battling the calamity, and she was still just as beautiful as the day he first met her. Their trip to the bathhouse had visibly soothed her, and she had been gifted a dress by one of the villagers, but it took none of the exhaustion from her eyes. Hateno was busy, but it was safe. No one would bother her here, especially with him at her side to make sure of it. 

He nodded. She lightly ran her fingers along the stair railing. “It’s warm.” 

' _I could open a window?’_  He signed, his eyebrows furrowing. It felt fine to him, but then again, he was really only affected by dramatic changes in temperature. She shook her head, turning her head to smile at him. 

“I meant warm as in comfortable. It’s… cozy,” she said the last part quietly, and his chest ached for her. He imagined what it must have been like growing up in that huge, sterile castle. It was beautiful, yes, but even Zelda’s own rooms had looked barely lived in. Everything was in the exact place it should be at all times. He thought of his own childhood, the bits and pieces he could remember. A farm, warm soup, hay, laughter. As different from hers as it could possibly have been, and yet they both ended up in the same place. 

_'Tired?'_

He realized what a stupid question it was when he took in the bags under her eyes and her limp, heavy posture. “Just a little,” she replied, looking around. “Is there a spare bedroll I could borrow?” 

Link stared at her. The princess of Hyrule. No– the  _queen_ of Hyrule, asking for a bedroll _. ‘There’s a bed upstairs,’_ he signed. ‘ _Take it.’_

Her eyes widened, and she held out her hands in a half-pleading manner. “Oh no, Link, I couldn’t. I–” 

He rolled his eyes and gently coaxed her up the stairs. She went willingly, too tired to resist. The sigh she let out upon seeing the bed nearly broke his heart all over again. Zelda threw herself onto it without hesitation or finesse, curling around his pillow and visibly relaxing. He nodded once, and then turned to go make dinner. “Link?” 

Her voice caught his attention. He half-turned, just so he could see her. “Where are you going?” 

 _‘Downstairs,’_ he signed. ‘ _To make dinner.’_

He watched her breathe out slowly. “Would you mind terribly if I– well, if I asked you to… stay? Just until I fall asleep,” she clarified, looking embarrassed. “I’m very sorry to bother.” 

He immediately turned on his heel and walked back to the bed, sitting on the floor by her feet. He smiled at her as she settled comfortably under the duvet, her long, damp hair fanned out across his pillow. It was a sight he’d imagined countless times in his head, but he had hoped for better circumstances. She was home now, though. She was safe. That was all that mattered. 

He leaned his head back against the mattress and closed his eyes. Moments later, he heard her shuffle around, felt a dip in the mattress by his head, and then– 

Her fingers tentatively slid into his hair. He was wearing it down, too tired to fight with it after his bath. He opened his eyes to see her staring right back. She had moved the pillow from where it was originally to right by his head, and crawled under the duvet to rest by his side. He couldn’t describe the feeling that swelled in his chest. 

“Thank you, Link,” she said quietly, and then closed her eyes. He followed suit. 

“You’re welcome, Princess.” 


End file.
